PPAP?
by MiracleUsagi
Summary: Hinata bosen. Sambil duduk-duduk nikmatin bakpao dari warungnya Pelatih Ukai, dia liat-liat Yutubnya dan menemukan sesuatu! bukan vokep, tapi goyangan aduhai yang fenomenal, PPAP! /drabble pendek masing-masing anak-anak Karasuno, Fukurodani, Nekoma, Seijoh, dan Shiratorizawa /Videonya udah basi, telat banget /RnR?


Hinata capek. Hinata bosen. Hinata lelah. _Kokoro_ ini lelah. Menjalani aktivitas yang monoton membuatnya menekuk wajah.

Sambil ngunyah bakpao panas dari tempatnya pelatih Ukai, doi ngutak-atik HP-nya. Ngidupin, pencet tombol menu, bolak-balikin menu, buka galeri (isinya gambar bola voli semua), balik ke menu, bolak-balik lagi, dan melakukan kegiatan yang sama selama hampir… 1, eh 5 menit.

Pada akhirnya berhenti dan memencet logo kotak merah dengan segitiga putih di tengahnya. Buka Yutub.

Ia memeriksa riwayat Yutubnya, kosong. Wajar saja, Hinata kan masih polos. Tontonannya masih tergolong aman. Yang ada di otaknya hanya voli, ibunya, adiknya (Natsu), voli, voli, dan voli. Bahkan terkadang Suga merasa khawatir jangan-jangan otak bocah jingga ini juga berubah jadi bola voli?

Ia lalu terpaku dengan halaman utama Yutubnya, tepatnya kotak saran Yutubnya. Hal yang disarankan di sana merupakan video yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi _viral_. Tidak, tentu saja bukan _vokep_. Video berdurasi sekitar hampir 3 menit itu menarik minatnya. Video itu berisi seorang bapak-bapak berbaju kuning mencolok, pakai kacamata hitam, yang sibuk ngomong Inggris tentang buah dan… pena?

Hinata berbinar.

"Kageyama! Yok coba praktekin!"

Kageyama seketika keselek.

.

.

.

.

 **PPAP!?**

 **Haikyuu! Milik Furudate Haruichi-sensei.**

 **Fanfik berjudul PPAP!? Milik MiracleUsagi.**

 **Rate : K+**

 **Genre : Humor, Parody, Friendship.**

 **Warning! : OOC! OOC! OOC! Dan OOC! missTYPO, parody PPAP, EYD, Drabble, penggunanaan kata, kalimat, bahasa yang tidak sesuai dengan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Garing kriuk krenyes-krenyes. Semua dilaknatkan! Mulai dari Karasuno, Seijoh, Nekoma, Fukurodani, bahkan Shiratorizawa.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _BOGE_! Maksudmu apa?!"

"Ini! Liat gih goyangannya asik ya? _Pen pen apel_ gitu…"

Kageyama mengernyitkan kedua alis hitamnya. Cengo bentar. Menatapi partnernya yang sibuk joget-joget kanan-kiri. Apakah mereka terlalu banyak latihan _spike_? Sampai-sampai otak bocah jingga ini kegeser dan menjadi gila?

" _Pen apel painepel pen_ ~ uwoo…" Hinata masih terus saja joget _gaje_. Nggak peduli pemuda _blueberry_ di sampingnya ini menatap najis. "Kageyama! Biasanya kamu kan gila juga! Ayok, malah…"

"Ha?! Apa maksudmu _Boge_?! Bukannya yang lebih gila itu kau?"

"Apa!? Dih~ Kageyama… ayo coba bentar~" Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. Berharap sang raja mau menemaninya joget PPAP.

"…Emang apaan..?" Kageyama yang antara pasrah dan kepo juga akhirnya melirik bapak-bapak yang masih goyang-goyang jijay.

"Nah, gitu donk! Sini, sini Hinata ajarin.."

"Selamat sia-" pintu _Gymnasium_ terbuka.

"Yak, bener… Eh? Kau kurang dramatis Kageyama!" memang PPAP harus dramatis?

"Argh! Ini menyebalkan!" Kageyama mencakar tembok-dengan dramatis.

"…Kalian.. s-sedang apa..?" Suga dan Daichi yang ternyata masuk _gymnasium_ cengo melihat kelaknatan dua super serangan Karasuno itu yang tengah joget-joget _gaje_ di tengah lapangan-cuma berdua pula.

" _Osu_! Kapten!" Hinata menyambut kapten gagak dan wakilnya dengan cengiran. Sementara Kageyama… senyum masam.

"..Ahaha… itu video yang lagi heboh itu kan?"

"Iya!"

"Kalian suka?"

"Aku tidak!" Kageyama menjawab tegas. Iyalah, orang dia cuma dipaksa Hinata. Batinnya aja daritadi gak sudi joget-joget _gajebo_ kayak tadi. Kalo seniornya itu tau paling… dia diketawain sampai giginya garing? Intinya _puraido_ nya akan hancur.

"Hee? Masa tak suka?"

"Ya! Benar-benar tak suka!"

"Kau tak suka? Kageyama?"

"Nggak."

"Sayang sekali… karena… Aku dan Suga, bahkan Asahi suka lho.."

 _Wut?_

Kapten Daichi…

Suga _-san_..

Dan, Asahi _-san_..

Doyan PPAP?

Oh…

HAAA!?

"HAA? Eh, beneran? Serius tuh?"

"Dua rius…" _Setter_ rambut perak itu mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

Hee… serius tuh.. cuman dia doang yang nggak minat sama tuh goyangan absurd? Sebenernya lega sih, karena Kageyama merasa dia yang paling normal. Eh, tapi masa Daichi- _san_ dan _senpai_ kelas tiga doyan begituan?

"SIANG~! Wuoh! Liat Ryu, pada nyetel PPAP!"

"Oh, iya Noya _-san_! Aseekkk…" Ini malah nambah yang nggak normal. Duo berisik Karasuno itu langsung ikut-ikutan joget.

"Tsukki, liat pada goyang PPAP! Kamu nggak ikutan? Biasanya kalo di rumah joget PPAP terus…"

"Yamaguchi, diam!"

Hee… serius tuh? Jadi selama ini dia satu tim dengan orang-orang nggak waras ya? Bahkan Tsukishima yang terlihat paling normal ternyata nggak beda jauh.

Kageyama berpikir. Apakah dia yang paling normal, atau dia yang paling aneh?

' _Plis_ abis ini gua harus bilang sama Papi, gua pindah sekolah ke Shitratorizawa aja deh..'

PPAP!?

"Oi, oi… tck!"

"…"

"Oi, Akaashi~"

"…"

"Akaa~shi!"

"…"

"Akaashi Keiji! Seniormu memanggil!"

"…Ha? Ah, maaf Bokuto _-san_ , kau bicara apa?"

Perempatan muncul di dahi lebar tapi menawan milik Bokuto. "Haish~ seniormu ini cuma ingin tahu kau itu sedang apa.." Bokuto merengut. "Bukannya memberikan _toss_ padaku…" mode emo Bokuto kumat.

Akaashi tepok jidat.' _Siyal_ , aku buat Bokuto _-san_ mode _emo_.. oh ya Tuhan..' pikir Akaashi.

"Maaf Bokuto _-san_ , baiklah sekarang aku akan memberi _toss_ padamu.."

"Hum! Aku tak peduli lagi! Kau sudah mengabaikanku! Aku tak peduli padamu Akaashi! Bodoh! Bodoh!" Bokuto mode ngambek.

Sabar Akaashi! Sabar sayang~ anak sabar disayang Tuhan~

"Ya sudah…. Kalau Bokuto _-san_ tak mau.. tadi yang minta dikasih _toss_ siapa?" Akaashi melenggang pergi membawa bola voli dan mencampakkan HP dan _Headset_ nya di bangku. Mencampakkan Bokuto juga-secara tak sengaja.

"O-oi Akaashi! Aku tak bermaksud begitu!" Namun Akaashi hanya terus melangkah ke depan. Bokuto pundung (lagi).

Bokuto kemudian melirik HP Akaashi yang tergeletak begitu saja tanpa dosa. Dengan kepo perlahan tangannya menjamah benda sakral milik Akaashi. Keringat menetes. Satu. Dua. Delapan. Kebanyakan. "Sebenarnya Akaashi ngapain sih? Sampai-sampai aku dilupakan…" Ehem, Bokuto takut dilupakan Akaashi rupanya.

Tangannya memencet tombol _on_ , layar menerang, menampakkan halaman sebuah aplikasi dengan ikon kotak merah dengan segitiga putih.

"….J-jangan-jangan… Akaashi…! Sudah kuduga!"

Bokuto tersenyum nista.

.

.

"Akaashi! Seniormu hendak bertanya mohon dijawab!"

"Apalagi Bokuto _-san_?" Akaashi lelah. Tangannya mau copot lho, gara-gara Bokuto juga minta _toss_ banyak-banyak. Kini harus meladeni kakak kelasnya yang lebih _childish_ dibanding anak tetangga? Cupcup kasian Akaashi~

"A-aka..ashi.. Kau.. apa kau… s-s-suka…" wah wah, jika ada yang tidak mengerti permasalahan yang terjadi mungkin akan mengira Bokuto sedang nembak Akaashi. Padahal Akaashi juga nggak _mudeng_ dengan masalah ini. Nah, makanya dia agak ngeri juga siapa tahu seniornya mau nembak dia?

"A-apa.. Bokuto _-san_?"

"A-aka..ashi.. Kau suka PPAP..?"

Krik

Krik

Ha?

 _Wut?_

Oh.. PPAP

Otak Akaashi akhirnya konek juga.

 _What?! PPAP?!_

"A-a-a-aku…" Akaashi merona merah. Malu dong, _puraido_ dia kan lumayan tinggi. Masa tontonannya PPAP? Tapi emang fakta sih..

"Hahahaha! Hey hey hey! _Kouhai_ ku yang pendiam sukanya PPAP!" Bokuto tertawa keras-keras. Mahfum saja, saraf malunya Bokuto sudah-hampir-putus. Padahal mereka lagi di jalan pulang.

"A-aku bisa jelaskan, Bokuto _-san_ …" Akaashi yang kini menutupi wajahnya dengan jaket _training_ nya berbisik. Sekarang gayanya kayak tersangka di televisi yang harus menutupi wajah mereka pake baju.

"Oya? Oya oya?" Bokuto tersenyum najis.

'Ah.. mati aku… udah ketauan, ketauannya sama senior _kampret_ macem Bokuto _-san_..' begitulah ratapan batin Akaashi. Batin Akaashi omongannya berbanding terbalik dengan tampang wajahnya.

"A-aku hanya suka musiknya…"

"Masa?"

" _Bodo_." Akaashi mendului Bokuto. Kesal. Malu. Campur jadi satu. Ah, yang penting jauh-jauh dari Bokuto dulu!

"O-oi A-Akaashi! Ngambek? Jangan ngambek dong~" Ini malah Bokuto yang pundungan (lagi-lagi). Pundung di halte bus, di sebelah kaki ibu-ibu lagi. Otomatis Akaashi balik lagi, nyeret Bokuto yang hampir ditampol sama tuh ibu-ibu karena Bokuto dikira mau ngintip daleman roknya.

"Bokuto _-san_ , bisakah kau mengkontrol mode _emo_ -mu itu?" Dalam nadanya Akaashi sudah sangat SANGAT lelah.

"Iya, iya maaf…" Bokuto kembali melirik Akaashi. "Jadi…. Kau beneran suka PPAP?" matanya _bling-bling_ lagi.

"Hhhh….. iya.." Akaashi memilih mengalah. Padahal di dalam batinnya ia menyenandungkan lagu _'Mengapa slalu aku yang mengalah~?'_

Ckck. Akaashi _gahol_ abis.

"Ha! Jawab iya daritadi kek! Karena seniormu ini juga suka! Kapan-kapan kita goyang bareng yok! Trus upload di _Nistagram_ ku! Hey hey hey!"

Hah, suara apaan tuh?

Oh suara geledek yang nyambar di belakang Akaashi.

Akaashi tepok jidat. ' _Syit_.. bunuh gue sekarang _plis_ …'

PPAP!?

"Oi, Kenma ke mana nih? Belom dateng?"

"Kuroo, tolong cariin bisa?"

"Oh, iya.."

"Kuroo _-san_! Aku ikut!"

"Lev, emangnya latihan _receive_ mu sama Yaku udah selesai?"

"E-eh? U-udah! Udah donk!"

"Oya?" Kuroo memandangnya cukup lama. Entah, mau dikasih sawan kali. Wah, mampus tuh si Lev. "Ya sudah, biar cepet nyari kucing satu itu.."

Mereka pun keluar dari _gym_. Baru beberapa langkah, Kuroo ambill ancang-ancang lari. Lev bingung. Semuanya akan terjawab saat Kuroo berteriak, "Yakuu! Lev kabur!" Lalu Kuroo lari ngebirit. Lev yang masih cengo tak sempat kabur, dan pemilik nama sakral yang diucapkan Kuroo tadi sudah berkacak pinggang di depannya. "Ehem, Lev…" Yaku tersenyum _tsadest_.

'Wah, Kuroo _-san_ , yang kau lakukan padaku itu… jahat~'

.

.

"Kenma! Oi, Kenma! Woh, lah itu anaknya.." Kuroo melihat Kenma yang mojok di sudut taman. Sendirian.

 _Wait._ Kuroo menghentikan langkah. Gendang telinganya menangkap lagu yang cukup familiar. Tak lama, kebingungannya terjawab oleh Kenma yang sibuk goyang kepala dan joget kanan-kiri.

'Kenma kayaknya harus kubawa ke _RSJ_ deh..'

Kuroo masih memperhatikan Kenma. Ia merasa bahwa Kenma sudah terserang virus gila Bokuto saat di _camp_ pelatihan musim panas. Bukankah itu berbahaya? Bagaimana jika virus tersebut berkembang biak dengan _*daur Litik_? Sehingga sel-selnya rusak? Tidak! Kuroo nggak mau! Dia kan belom ngungkapin perasaannya ke Kenma. Perasaan apa? Itu lho yang waktu Kuroo nyoba gamenya Kenma, terus ketagihan. Ketagihan apaan? Gamenya. Oh, kirain..

Cepat-cepat Kuroo nyamperin pemuda bob dwiwarna itu. "Kenma!"

Kenma yang merasa terpanggil terlonjak kaget. _Salting_. Ia langsung nyembunyiin HP bergambar jeruk digigit ke dalam tasnya. "K-Kuroo..? ngapain di sini?"

"Harusnya aku yang tanya, kau sedang apa di sini? Dan kayaknya kau perlu ke RSJ, ayo kuantar.."

Kenma cengo. Hah? RSJ?

"Kenapa aku harus ke RSJ?"

"Ya habisnya! Kau ngapain joget-joget _gaje_ di sini ha?"

"K-k-k-kau melihatnya?" Malah Kenma lanjut _salting_. Habisnya dia kan mojok buat nyoba goyangan baru dari Yutubnya. Itu loh, PPAP!

"Ya liat. Makanya ayo ke RSJ! Siapa tau burung hantu satu itu nularin virus kan! Ayok!"

Kenma _swt_. Dia bingung, dia harus nolak Kuroo-ehem-ralat ajakan Kuroo ke RSJ dan menjelaskan bahwa ia doyan PPAP atau ikut Kuroo ke RSJ dan dikira gila beneran sampai nanti ia tak bisa sekolah, bahkan tak bisa membeli game baru? Khayalan Kenma tinggi juga. Ah! Kalau sampai ia nggak bisa beli game baru itu akan jadi masalah! Jadi… beritahu sajalah!

"Aku nggak kenapa-napa… A-aku, cuman.." Kuroo menelengkan kepalanya. Gayanya malah kayak burung hantu. "A-aku… pengen nyoba goyangan ini… PPAP.."

 _Huh?_

"Ken..ma? Apa itu kau?"

.

.

Kenma yang demen PPAP-bukan demen sih sebenernya, cuman anak-anak pada melebih-lebihkan. Padahal yang lebih-lebih itu kan nggak bagus. Iya tah? Nggak juga sih.

Jadi pada akhirnya, Kenma yang pernah melakukan PPAP, langsung jadi _trending topic_ pembicaraan anak-anak se-klub voli Nekoma. Berasa artis dadakan yang bikin sensasi gitu.

"Uwoh! Kenma- _san_ , Kenma _-san_!"

"Berisik Lev…"

"Kenma _-san_ , aku tak tahu kau suka goyang PPAP!"

"Bukan begitu Lev.."

"Lalu? Lalu?!"

"Aku hanya ingin mencobanya." Kenma kembali apatis.

" _Nee, nee_ , bagaimana kalau kita juga mencobanya bersama-sama? Dengan Kuroo _-san_ , Yaku _-san_ , dan yang lain? Kalau tidak salah, kemarin postingan _Nistagram_ anak-anak Karasuno dan Fukurodani, tepatnya Bokuto _-san_ dan Akaashi _-san_ penuh dengan postingan PPAP.. Bagaimana? Bagaimana?"

" _Receive_ mu masih payah Lev. Kau juga terkadang tak memukul _toss_ ku dengan benar. Aku tidak mau."

"Eh? Ini tidak ada hubungannya, Kenma _-san_!"

"Perbaiki _receive_ mu dengan Yaku dulu."

"Eh? Nggak mau… Yaku _-san_ mengerikan…"

"Hmm… aku apa?"

"Whoaa.. Yaku _-san_! Tidak ada apa-apa! Yaku-san orang paling _de bes_ sedunia! Tingginya itu apalagi.."

 _JITTT-_

"Oh, begitu ya…" Yaku _ngunyel-ngunyel_ bocah Rusia-Jepang itu dengan nafsu. "Denger kata Kenma kan?! Latihan yang bener dasar bodoh!"

" _Kyah~_ ampun Yaku-san~" Hanjay, ambigu sekali.

Setidaknya kali ini Kenma bisa terlepas dari gangguan. Beneran? Ternyata belum. Kuroo masih menatapnya ngeri. Ia takut Kenma-nya benar-benar sudah gila. Dan kini menatapnya dengan pandangan ngebet ngajakin ke RSJ, padahal harusnya Kuroo yang ke RSJ.

"Kuroo, hentikan itu.."

"K-kau harus ke RSJ…"

"Tidak."

"Iya!"

"Nggak."

"Iya!"

Akhirnya perdebatannya berakhir dengan bola voli yang nyium tengkuk Kuroo. Tersangkanya? Nekomata _-sensei_!

PPAP!?

Oikawa _gegana_. Gelisah. Galau. Merana.

Alasan? Satu!

Iwa _-chan_ -nya!

Kenapa?

Hmmm… kenapa ya? Oikawa juga tak tahu dengan pasti. Ia hanya merasa heran dengan _soulmate_ nya sejak kecil itu. Tahu tidak, tiba-tiba Iwa _-chan_ -nya menciptakan garis khayal tak terlihat yang Oikawa rasakan itu akan memisahkan hati mereka? Ehm, maksudnya memisahkan persahabatan mereka. Kenapa coba? Oikawa salah apa _atuh_? Apa karena Oikawa seorang kapten dan permainan volinya bisa dibilang di atas rata-rata? Tidak, Oikawa tahu tidak mungkin Iwaizumi se- _alay_ itu untuk membenci seseorang. Lagipula mereka kan sudah main voli sejak kecil, kalau Iwaizumi mau cemburu dengan permainan bola voli Oikawa seharusnya lebih baik dari dulu bukan?

Apa karena kenarsistikan seorang _Prince Charming_ seperti dirinya, yang berhasil membius ratusan, err, bahkan ribuan hasrat kaum hawa? Bukan juga sepertinya. Iwa _-chan_ itu orangnya nggak pedulian soal itu. Yah, walaupun kalau Oikawa nekat nanya kenapa Iwaizumi masih jomblo, ujung-ujungnya juga kena cium bola voli.

Terus apa dong?! Oikawa lelah nih.. di-kacangin sahabat sendiri tuh sakit tahu..

Oikawa nekat, habis pulang latihan, pokoknya dia mau nyetalker Iwa _-chan_!

.

.

"Iwaizumi, kau nggak pulang bareng Oikawa lagi?"

"Oh, enggak.. soalnya habis ini aku ada urusan mendadak.." Tuh kan. Kalau Oikawa ngajak pulang bareng, Iwaizumi selalu nolak dengan alasan yang sama. Agh! Jurus seribu satu alasan yang sering ia pakai untuk menolak ajakan setiap wanita kini balik menyerangnya. Rasakan dasar _playboy_ kelas teri.

'Iwa _-chan_ , yang kau lakukan ke akuh itu… jahat!' Oikawa mulai ketularan efek film-film _dorama_ nya.

Oikawa masih ngikutin Iwaizumi yang keluar _Gymnasium_. Lalu, tiba-tiba… Iwaizumi hilang! Nggak ada! Oikawa kalap. Bingung atuh. Ini udah malem juga. Gelep. Tiba-tiba…

"Oi-kam-pret!" Oikawa nengok dengan dramatis. Hatinya _doki-doki_. Ah, apa ini yang namanya… jatuh cinta? Hush! Jatuh cinta apaan! Yang di hadapannya sekarang tuh cowo tinggi besar rambut jabrik yang menatapnya dengan sarkas layaknya binatang buas yang kelaparan.

"I-I-iwa… _chan_.. _tehee~_ " Oikawa mukul kepalanya dengan sok imut. Iwaizumi langsung muntah di tempat.

"Oikampret, ngapain nyetalker aku? Mending nyetalker fans-fansmu lebih baik kan?" Ada unsur sarkas terselubung di dalamnya. Entah itu maksudnya supaya Oikawa nggak nyetalker dia lagi atau memang ada maksud tersirat dari kalimat itu. _Ehm_.

"Eh~ Iwa _-chan_ sekarang kok ngambekan? Lagi PMS-"

JDUAK!

"Kau pikir genderku apa?!"

"Maaf, maaf.. lagian Iwa- _chan_ juga kok akhir-akhir ini _bête_ dan ngejauhin aku?" oke, perdebatan mereka sekarang sudah malah seperti perdebatan sepasang kekasih.

"Emang kenapa kalau aku ngejauh, hah? Kau kangen?" Oikawa cengo. Temannya ini sudah mulai terkena virus-virus kelamaan jones kayaknya.

"Haish.. Iwa- _chan_ ~ rasanya sepi aja, biasanya kita barengan, sekarang enggak…" Oikawa manyun.

"Hhh… Ya, maaf, maaf… akhir-akhir ini aku memang sibuk, Oikampret.."

"Dih, Iwa _-chan_ jahat, masa namaku jadi ada kampretnya! Aku kan-" perkataan Oikawa terinterupsi oleh dering HP pemuda jabrik di depannya ini.

Dan, yang membuat Oikawa terdiam membeku di tempat bukanlah Iwaizumi yang me _-reject_ panggilan telepon itu. Tapi, suara nada deringnya…

Suara..

Lagu..

PPAP..

"I-Iwa-chan… n-nada deringmu…" Iwaizumi seketika _salting_. Ketauan kalau _ringtone_ HPnya salah satu lagu laknat tapi viral. Tiba-tiba saja Oikawa histeris.

" _OEMJI_! IWA- _CHAN_ DOYAN PPAP!"

"BERISIK OI-KAMPRET!"

"Oh, ya ampun, Iwa-chan sehat?"

"Sehat walafiat! Lagipula apa kau keberatan, Oikampret!?"

"I-Iwa _-chan_ … kau terlihat demam.."

"Yang demam itukan kau!"

"I-Iwa.. _chan..?_ K-"

"Sekali lagi kau ngomong, kau bakal nyium bola voli!"

PPAP!?

"Huhh.." Tsutomu melepas kandungan karbon-karbon dioksida dari mulutnya. Nambah-nambahin polusi. Tapi, sebenarnya sah-sah saja dia buang-buang gas itu sih. Yang perlu disalahkan di sini ya Washijo _-sensei_ dan latihannya yang kayak _training camp_ prajurit neraka. Tsutomu negak minuman isotonik dari botolnya lagi, saat tegakkan yang ketiga jaringan selaput jalanya menangkap sosok tinggi besar panutannya keluar sembunyi-sembunyi.

'Ushijima _-san_?' batinnya. Mau ke mana si _Ace_ ketiga se-Jepang itu?

Dia lirik Washijo _-sensei_ yang sedang nyemprot Tendou. 'Aman' pikirnya. _Ending_ nya dia ngikutin pemuda rambut ijo lumut itu.

 _Dag-dig-dug_. Kok Tsutomu deg-degan yah? Jangan-jangan Ushijima itu punya pacar dan di selang latihannya dia pergi nemuin pacarnya? Nggak, nggak, Tsutomu yakin Ushijima itu jomblo. Gak percaya? Liat deh walaupun wajah Ushijima tuh _mayan_ , _leh uga_ , tapi matanya yang macem mata elang yang siap nyaplok orang tuh ngeri. Udah gitu kalo sama anak-anak sekolah lain selalu bilang hal yang sama dan bikin merinding.

" _You should've come to Shiratorizawa."_

Yang paling sering dibilang gitu sih setahu Tsutomu si kapten dari Aoba Johsai itu. Bahkan Tsutomu pernah liat saking seringnya Ushijima bilang gitu, si kapten poni lempar itu sampe stress dan pada akhirnya Ushijima diadili sama Washijo _-sensei_ dengan tuduhan dari _Ace_ Aoba Johsai bahwa ia mengganggu performa kapten mereka. Tsutomu sampai merinding disko melihat hukuman yang diberikan Washijo _-sensei_ pada Ushijima. Hukuman neraka. Bahkan mungkin manusia biasa bisa mati dengan hanya melakukan hukuman itu. Hukumannya? Telapak kaki dan ketiak dikelitiki dengan bulu ayam. Lihat, manusia biasa, anak baik seperti Tsutomu pasti akan langsung mati kaku di tempat. Tapi tidak dengan Ushijima.

 _Emejing._

Kembali dengan kenyataan di mana Tsutomu masih mengikuti cowok tinggi gede itu sampai ke… gudang?

' _OhmyGod,_ Ushijima _-san_ ngapain ke gudang?' Tsutomu mencoba berpikir cepat. Namun apa daya, otaknya yang sebelas duabelas sama _setter_ raksasa Date _Tech_ itu nggak mampu menalar dengan cepat. Orang hitung-hitungan matem aja perlu lidi dan sempoa.

'Jangan-jangan! Kemarin kulihat Ushijima _-san_ merhatiin taman depan kelasnya. Jadi begitu! Dia pasti mau nanem sesuatu! Pasti ke sana ngambil golok!' mau nanem kok ngambil golok. Perlu dirukyah si Tsutomu kayaknya.

Namun lagi-lagi kenyataan pahit selain ia kalah dari Karasuno kembali ditelannya. Ushijima bukan mau nanem apa-apa di taman depan kelasnya. Tsutomu sedih tebakannya salah. Lagian juga ngapain _Ace_ bongsor itu siang-siang gini bolos latihan cuman buat nanem? Lagipula daritadi Ushijima tuh nggak masuk gudang, cuma berdiri toleh kanan-kiri di depan pintu gudang. Suudzon mulu Tsutomu.

 _Stop_ , Tsutomu berhenti sedih. Di matanya Ushijima sekarang mengeluarkan benda persegi panjang kecil, HP. Beberapa detik kemudian ia melihat sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan.

"U-Ushijima _-san_..?"

.

.

" _I have a pen, I have an Apple, uh Apple pen~"_

"SemiSemi, Tsutomu kesambit apa yah?" pemuda jabrik merah macem api yang panggilannya Tendou itu berbisik ke seorang Semi Eita.

"Nggak tahu. Kok situ tanya saya? Mestinya tanya orang yang bersangkutan kan?" Semi menjawab jutek. Semi lalu melenggang pergi. Tendou cuma bisa ngelus dada.

'Oke, mungkin Semi lagi PMS. Tanya Shirabu aja deh..'

"Shirabu~ Apa kamu ta-"

"Tsutomu lagi nyoba goyang PPAP, seperti Ushijima _-san_." Tendou mundur selangkah. Dia belum tanya Shirabu, si objek udah main jawab aja.

 _Emejing(2)_

"O-Oh gitu.. _wait_ , Ushijima goyang PPAP?!" Tendou merasa hancur untuk yang kedua kalinya setelah dia dikalahkan oleh bocah kacamata dan _setter_ dari Karasuno itu.

"Iya semua udah pada tau kalo Ushijima _-san_ kemarin bolos buat goyang PPAP." Tuhkan, Tendou merasa terkalahkan. Predikat _Gossipers_ yang melekat pada dirinya terasa tercabut. Masa berita _hot_ kayak gitu dia belum tau?

Pantas hari ini dia belum lihat Ushijima. Pikirnya si bongsor kidal itu ke mana. Sekarang semuanya terjawab. Pasti lagi nanggung hukuman nerakanya Washijo _-sensei_. Pasti.

" _Apple pen, Pineapple pen….. OH! PEN PINEAPPLE APPLE PEN!"_ Tsutomu teriak-teriak sambil megang sapu kayak penyanyi dangdut.

"TSUTOMU BERISIKKK!"

"Maaf, _Kanjeng Ratu_ Semi! Hamba bersalah!" Tsutomu lantas sujud cium kaki Semi yang menguarkan aura-aura _madesu_.

"Tsutomu kau mengerikan, ih.. males latihan bareng.."

"Tsutomu ngapain sih?"

"Ah, Shirabu jangan tinggalin aku! Ah, bang Leon, Aku lagi niru Ushijima _-san_ yang joget PPAP, demi _Ace_ masa depan! Ohhh! PPAP!"

"TSUTOMUUUUUU! GUE LAGI SAKIT GIGI TAU GAK LO!"

"MAAF SEMI _-SAN_ , HAMBA MINTA PENGAMPUNAN!"

Ushijima yang telah kelar menyelasaikan hukuman neraka Washijo _-sensei_ masuk _gym_ dan mendapati isi _gym_ yang sedang absurd-absurdnya. Semi yang mengeluarkan aura membunuh, Tsutomu yang bolak-balik sujud nyiumin kaki baunya Semi, dan anak-anak lain yang malah merasa ter- _entertain_ dengan kelakuan dua makhluk gak jelas itu.

'Hm, seperti biasanya ya. Shiratorizawa sangat damai dan tenang.'

Tenang _ndas_ mu.

Tamat dengan damai.

 **A/N**

Halo! Usa kembali dengan fandom Haikyuu! Dengan mengusung video viral yang pasti sekarang udah basi. Pasti.

Draft ini udah lama sih sebenernya tapi belum terselesaikan bagian Seijoh dan Shiratorizawanya jadinya baru di apdet pas videonya udah gak viral. Udah gitu humornya kurang lagi. Huaaaa, saia kehabisan ide!

Btw, *daur Litik : daur/proses reproduksi virus yang mengakibatkan sel inang/ sel bakteri yang terinfeksi menjadi mati.

Hehe sekalian ngapal pelajaran :3 Tapi semoga Readers suka, terakhir,

Mind to Review?


End file.
